Plutarch Heavensbee's Diary
by ashleigh-has-been-lokid
Summary: The Diary of Plutarch Heavensbee starting when he was 10 years old and on the day of the reaping fo rthe 53rd annual Hunger Games
1. June 21, 2277

_**June 21, 2277**_

Today was the reaping for the 53rd annual Hunger Games. Personally, I dislike the Games, but I'm forced to pretend that I like them. I don't see why the Capitol feels the need to kill 23 innocent children every year. I felt really bad during the District 8 reaping. A boy who was only 12 years old was reaped and a young girl, who looked like him, probably his sister, started crying. I can't believe they would show a 10 year old crying on TV. I hope that he wins. For his sister, I really hope he does well.


	2. June 23, 2277

_**June 23, 2277**_

The tribute parade yesterday was very cool. I always go, because my parents always make me go with them. I cheered for the boy from District 8, his name is John Cardew. I really can't wait to see his interview in a few days. I really like him. He's definitely my favourite tribute ever.


	3. July 2, 2277

_**July 2, 2277**_

The interviews were tonight. John talked about his sister for almost the entire 3 minutes he had. He said that she was his best friend and that if he won; he would thank his sister more than anyone. He said that the only thing that upset him was that if he didn't win, he couldn't protect his sister and even if he did, he couldn't protect her from the reaping when it's her time.

Tomorrow the Games begin and I'll be watching, hoping that John wins. I want him to win for his sister.


	4. July 3, 2277

_**July 3, 2277**_

John is still alive and 11 tributes have died today. Nine tributes died in the bloodbath at the Cornucopia and two other tributes were killed by the Careers. John's hiding in a cave right now. He has a cut on his leg and I am seriously considering sponsoring him, he needs medicine. I think that if his sister is watching and sees him get a sponsor gift, she might like whoever sent him the medicine. I'm going to do it. If I ever meet his sister, I want to make a good impression.


	5. July 4, 2277

_**July 4, 2277**_

John got my medicine gift. I was so happy that I helped keep him alive. Today 3 more tributes died. So the tributes that are left are District 1 (male and female), District 2 (male and female), District 3 (male), District 4 (female and male), District 8 (male; John), District 9 (female), District 11 (female). District 5, 6, 7, 10 and 12 are all dead. John lost his district partner (Ava) in the bloodbath. District 12's tributes died in the bloodbath, along with District 5's female, 6's male, 7's tributes, 10's girl and 11's male. The two killed by the Careers were District 3's female and District 5's male, they had been allies. Today, District 6's female was killed by the Careers, District 9's male was killed when he broke his neck falling out of a tree and District 6's female was stabbed by the male from District 3. The Games are so brutal. I really think that they're wrong.


	6. July 7, 2277

_**July 7, 2277  
**_

Today was probably the worst day of my life, and probably the life of Miss Fulvia Cardew as well. John died. He was one of the 8 remaining tributes on the 12th since lots of the tributes died over night, there was an explosion. So, they did the interviews back home with the families of the remaining tributes and well, Fulvia was the sweetest little girl I have ever seen on screen. She was talking about her brother and about how proud she was of him for making it this far. She also thanked the person who sent her brother the medicine. She said "and whoever sent my brother the medicine for his leg is so kind. If I ever meet you, please tell me it was you, because I'll probably hug you." I was so proud of myself. I really hope that I'll meet her one day, not just for the hug, but to thank her for thanking me. She didn't have to acknowledge me, I didn't want her too, but now, I feel even prouder for keeping a tribute alive a little bit longer, especially my favourite tribute of all time. The saddest part of Fulvia's interview was when her brother died on a screen right in the middle of it. She was looking at the screen and saw her brother get stung by tracker jackers.  
I have never seen a little 10 year old so upset. Her final words were "A Very Happy Birthday to me". It's her birthday and her brother was killed. I am so upset about this. It's dinner time; I'll continue this rant later.

MY MOTHER IS KICKING ME OUT OF OUR HOUSE!

I can't believe it. She's kicking me out because during dinner I spoke out against the Capitol and said that the Games were wrong. I'm going to stay with my best friend Chris Flickerman. He's my best friend and my mother also says that she's having me sent to boarding school. She doesn't want me with anti-Capitol people; she thinks that we'll cause some rebellion or something.

Personally, I would love to start a rebellion. It would be really cool. I think President Snow's reign of terror needs to end soon. He is a terrible president. I'm packing so I should end today's entry. I'll write when I find the time.


	7. July 9, 2277

_**July 9, 2277**_

Chris and I have been hanging out this entire time, waiting for the Games to end. The Victor of the 53rd annual Games was crowned. The victor was the female from District 2. I really don't like that. It should've been John. Chris saw the interview with Fulvia and he says she looks just like my type. She's sweet, innocent, pretty, etc. I hit him for saying that. I said that if I ever meet Fulvia, I'm not going to ask her out, I'll just want to be her friend. Even though that is actually a lie, I will ask her out, I didn't want to admit it to Chris. That would be endless teasing. I can't have a crush without Chris finding out about it, and this may be one that I can keep quiet about.

I really have to just write about how pretty Fulvia looked during her interview. Her hair is so beautiful, blonde and curly. Well, it's more waves than curls, but it's so pretty. Her eyes are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. They're either a deep green or a brown; they didn't zoom in on her beautiful eyes, so I didn't get a very good view of them. She was so pretty though, and I just wanted to go through the screen and kiss her and do other things to her that could be considered creepy. I want to show her how much I love her and I want her to give birth to my children one day. It sounds creepy and I refuse to tell Chris this, because he'll tell me that it's creepy. I just really like her, she's very pretty. I got a picture of her from the interviews.

I seriously want to do something to her if I ever meet her. Tell me this pretty girl isn't pretty and I will probably hurt you. Oh, God, why can't we have pretty girls like this in the Capitol? When I grow up, if I don't have her, I might as well have nobody. Oh, Fulvia, if only you knew how much I loved you.


	8. July 10

_**July 10, 2277**_

Chris found my journal this morning and he started teasing me about being in love with Fulvia. I have to laugh along, because I knew it wouldn't be long before he figured it out. I can't help but love her. I probably won't end up writing for the rest of the summer, because nothing is going to happen. So, goodbye, my diary.


End file.
